


Accessories

by APgeeksout



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Femslashex Treat, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: Alexa and Nia, some time in the days between the draft and Battleground.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokiyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiyas/gifts).



"That shirt's a dress on you," Nia says, in her early-morning voice that's sleep and laughter and sex all at once. Alexa's going to miss that voice, and the way the pillow rumples up the loose waves of Nia's hair, and the way she pats the empty space beside her to remind Alexa that it's where she's supposed to come back to when she's done whatever pacing she needs to do at the break of day.

Alexa's going to miss Nia.

She shrugs, and the artfully-sliced neckline slides down to leave her shoulder bare. "Matches my hair." She flips her ponytail over her shoulder, the red ends obscuring the "W" in _RAW_.

"Yeah. Think the GM'd let me keep you as an accessory?"

"Accomplices in burning down the Women's Division?" She takes a knee onto the bed and crawls into the bed to sit at Nia's hip, tucking her knees to her chest. The cotton of the t-shirt stretches to cover her except for one shoulder and her bare feet, the toes painted a sparkly purple that matches Nia's nails and her newest gear.

"Sounds hot, right?" Nia asks, and circles Alexa's ankle with one warm hand.

"Well, it is us," she says, in the tone she usually reserves for the dim-bulbs doing backstage interviews with the likes of Bayley and Becky Lynch, "so, _obviously_."

"Clearly." Nia laughs at that, and her hand slowly slides further up Alexa's leg, first disappearing under the shirt, then pushing the hem up in its wake. Her thumb is stroking steady circles against the inside of her knee when Alexa speaks again.

"You know the other thing I like about this shirt?"

"What's that?"

"As long as I'm wearing it, that means you can't put it back on." She punctuates that with a tug on the sheet that exposes Nia's torso, brown skin warm in the sunlight, her breasts and her stomach and the sliver of her hip that's visible forming lush curves over her powerful frame. Power Nia demonstrates by leveraging Alexa up off of the mattress to deposit her atop her own body, Alexa's bare legs straddling one of her thighs.

"You think I can't get you back out of it, Little Miss Bliss?" As she speaks, Nia's hands skim back beneath the shirt, up Alexa's thighs to settle on her hips, thumbs digging firmly into the creases there, fingers curving around her waist toward the small of her back.

Alexa doesn't need any encouragement to move, already tipping forward to rub herself against Nia's thigh, the fold of sheet still between them there making just the kind of friction she needs. Nia's looking up at her, smug and gorgeous, her amazing rack heavy and inviting, and Alexa tips forward to cup her hands around as much of her as she can. It's not much all at once, with the small hands that make some stupid people doubt whether she's a threat, but Alexa's at least as thorough as she is tough. By the time she knows that she's soaked through the sheet between her own legs, she's also made Nia forget all about reclaiming her shirt, eyes fluttering closed, her nipples firm and flushed dark and hot under Alexa's touch, her breath coming fast and shallow as a fine sheen of sweat breaks across her shoulders and beads in the valley between her breasts.

She wonders if she could make her come just like this, and the thought of it - solid, strong, freaking Amazon Nia, who could throw her across the Performance Center without even warming up, being so weak to her touch - is enough to push her right over the edge.  She's still shuddering, riding out an aftershock against Nia's thigh, when Nia shifts so that Alexa pitches forward above her.  Her hand settles at the back of Alexa's head, fingers curling into her hair and holding her in place while she mouths a line of kisses down her neck and along the edge of the t-shirt.

Alexa's rewarded with a sudden, sharp nip of teeth over her collarbone when she reaches down between them to finish what they've started.

"When we do this after Survivor Series," Nia says afterward, still catching her breath, "let's both be wearing championships."

"You're on," she agrees, smiling down while she outlines with her fingers the place where the red face of the title will rest against Nia's stomach.  It's a good deal, one that might almost make being separate worthwhile.


End file.
